We Got Married (feat Chu Ga Eul and the F4)
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Chu Ga Eul is a blossoming actress and was chosen to be the wife in the variety show We Got Married. She interacts with a famous boy group known worldwide, the F4.
**[Short introduction from the author before you read the story.**

As an explanation… this is inspired by the show Korean variety show _We Got Married_. I've mentioned it before in DI where I fell in love with Kim So Eun and Song Jae Rim, and I wanted to try an F4xGa Eul version of it, but it took a really long while to conceptualize.

WGM puts two famous people together to "get married" so they're in a virtual relationship. They basically just date, and hang out (like legit married couples) with cameras trailing them. I suggest you watch an episode, or a season of WGM to understand this fanfiction better. Haha. I'd recommend So EunxJae Rim, LeeteukxSora, and my ultimate favorite SNSD's Seo Hyun and CN Blue's Yong Hwa. (Those are the only 3 seasons I've watched. Please recommend more. Haha)

The words in regular characters are narrations of the story. The ones following *** is the description of the events that just took place or that is taking place. ***description… basically. The ones in italics are the like commentaries of the couple (backroom interview). After the episode, they're interviewed separately to get their thoughts about what happened in the episode. The ones in brackets are comments or questions from the producers.

There you go! I hope you enjoy!]

 **We Got Married Episode 1**

 _GE: Good morning, everyone. I'm Chu Ga Eul, a new actress. It's really nice to be here, I hope we all get along well._

***Chu Ga Eul is a newly debuted actress who has recently risen to fame because of her exceptional role as a supporting actress in the new film _Got to Be You_ , released two months ago. Because of her natural talent, she has been rumored to have been offered a lot of drama roles for the next few seasons.

 _[How do you feel appearing in this kind of show so early in your career?]_

 _GE: It's exciting. I feel very nervous but I'm also excited. I'm a big fan of this show and I'm always curious how people handle these kinds of environment. It'll be a new experience. I can't wait._

 _[What kind of husband do you want to meet?]_

 _GE: Hm… Someone who comes off as strong? Maybe someone with a strong image, a reputation, but also is really sweet and caring._

 _[That's very specific. Do you have already someone in mind?]_

 _GE: [laughs shyly] I already followed the trend and researched about the upcoming season of the show._

 _[So you have an idea who your husband is?]_

 _GE: [nods then whispers] It's one of the F4!_

**The F4 is a famous idol group which debuted only 3 years ago but is already making a name all over the globe. It can be sourced from the initial fame of the four boys who all debuted as actors first before forming a group under the name of F4.

 _GE: I still don't know which one of them since the WGM producers didn't release any more details. [laughs] But I'm very excited. I'm a new fan of the F4._

 _[Who's your favorite member?]_

 _GE: I like all of them since all of them bring different colors to the name of Flower 4. But I would say I really like Song Woo Bin's style. He's the main dancer of the group, and he handles the stage very well._

 _[Do you think Song Woo Bin will be your husband for this season?]_

 _GE: [gasps] Oh my… I… no, I hope not, I won't be able to control myself [laughs]. But I would love to. It would be a huge honor as a fan_.

*** Day of First Meeting

Ga Eul walked around the halls of the arena. It was already packed with fans carrying gold-glowing light sticks, and gold antennae which were the hallmarks of being an F4 fan. She was skipping around, as if doing some investigation but trying not be conspicuous about it.

She whipped around to face the camera and modelled her gold dress. "Is this too much?" she asked. "I'll be cut off as a fan for sure. He'll never find out who I am," she was smiling as she said this as if that was exactly her plan.

She followed the group of fans which started to make a beeline into center of the arena where the F4 would have been in a while. "This morning, I received a mission card that said I'll be meeting my husband today," Ga Eul said to the camera as she walked with the F4 fans. "As I thought, he was an F4 member, but I still don't know who he is." There was a bounce in the way she walked as she continued to speak. "I hope it's Song Woo Bin."

 _GE: The mission was to make him find out that I am his wife. I think he was informed that I will be part of the crowd, except he didn't know who I was. But he was given a clue how to find out which one his wife is._

After a while of standing in line, Ga Eul spoke, "Wah, I'm so nervous. I don't know whether or not he'll know it's me. I want him to fail," she laughed, "because it would make a really good conversation starter. The beginning is always awkward."

From the line where Ga Eu was, they heard the greetings of the F4. "Fun. Fantastic. Fierce. Flawless. Hello everyone, we're the F4. We're very grateful to have everyone here-"

The screen near Ga Eul was showing the excitement from the center of the arena. The four boys were standing behind a long table looking spectacular in suits of the same style. Ga Eul pointed to the one at the very edge of the table holding the mic, the tallest of the four. "That's the F4 leader Gu Jun Pyo. Visual. Rap. Vocals."

"-we hope everyone will have fun. Thank you very much."

The boys sat down on the chairs and the first wave of fans rushed in to meet with them.

"I'm so excited," Ga Eul gushed as she watched before following forward with the line.

 _[Is it your first time meeting them?]_

 _GE: I've been to a few of their shows but it's my first time seeing them so close. I am really so excited, both for the fan sign and meeting my new husband._

To be less conspicuous, one of the staff of WGM was posing as another fan with Ga Eul to film her with the F4.

***Minutes before the start of the fan-signing event, the staff of WGM met with F4 to discuss the mission with the husband.

The boys were very respectful, immediately standing in one line to bow and acknowledge the presence of the WGM staff, despite the busyness of the environment of the backstage. But after that a few introductions, all of them were just fireworks of excitement.

"Oh, a mission?" Song Woo Bin beamed, a little too excited. "That's so much fun!"

"Does that mean she'll be here?" Yoon Ji Hoo asked. "In this fan meet?" The staff nods to answer. "Is she a fan?"

"She doesn't have to be a fan," Jun Pyo said with an air of superiority, before the staff got to answer. "We'll charm her enough to like us."

The mission given to the F4 was to guess which of the people they'll meet is the wife for this WGM season. The only hint given to them is " _Accent_ " and nothing else. If they think they guessed the wife correctly, they are going place their personal number on their message for her with their signature.

"You mean, all of us? All of us will guess who the wife is?" So Yi Jeong asked.

"Yes."

"Which means she still doesn't know which one of us is the husband as well?"

"Yes."

Yi Jeong clapped his hand once, as if enticed by the chance.

"When will she find out?" Ji Hoo asked.

"The staff will be meeting with you again after the event to find out which of you gave your numbers correctly. Afterwards, without having to show herself yet, the wife will call the person who she thinks the husband is to give him the address of their first date."

Sounds of excitement was heard from the group.

"If she guesses wrong?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Then she'll be going on a date with the wrong person. The mix up will be fixed later into the day."

The boys all cheered.

"Life happens a little too fast for one us," So Yi Jeong grinned, and nudged Woo Bin. Woo Bin hit Yi Jeong harder, who pushed him again.

The other two seemed uninterested with the two's little squabble. "This is a little too interesting to pass off," Ji Hoo said.

"Wait a second," Woo Bin raised one hand in concern, the other arm locking Yi Jeong's head in place. "We'll be guessing who the wife is, right? What if we guessed wrong and gave our number to a random fan?" he asked, for the first time that meeting sounding a bit skeptical.

Yi Jeong pushed himself out of Woo Bin's reach and went behind Ji Hoo to seek protection.

"Then you'll have to guess correctly," the staff answered with a wicked smile, but added, "I'm just joking."

The boys laughed.

"You can write your number in WGM code, which means _*******" [deleted to protect the privacy of the idols]_

Jun Pyo chuckled. "That fan's going to be disappointed when she finds out the number doesn't work."

"That's why we still have to guess correctly," Ji Hoo pointed out.

"That is one hell of a mission," Woo Bin said. "Let's do this!"

The boys huddled in one little circle and gave a battle cry. "Ready?" Jun Pyo asked as the boys gather their hands in the middle of the circle, "1, 2, 3…"

"FIGHTING 4!"

***A little while into the event…

Woo Bin was given a gold headband to wear, and he immediately punched Ji Hoo to get his brother's attention, making the fan jump in surprise. "A headband called _accent_ in English, right?"

Ji Hoo laughed despite being punched. "You're reading too much into it."

Woo Bin turned his attention back to the fan. "Do you know what accent is?" he asked as if to test her.

The fan shook her head, "I'm not sure what you mean, oppa."

Woo Bin smiled instead, "I'm just joking with you," and continued signing for her.

…

Yi Jeong seemed a bit distracted, when he nudged Woo Bin and pointed to the line. They were both waiting for the line to catch up to them, so they had a little time to talk to themselves. "Hey, look at her."

Woo Bin geared his head towards where Yi Jeong was pointing. "Where? Who? What?"

"The one in the gold dress," Yi Jeong said, then whistled. "What if she's your wife?"

Woo Bin squinted. "Dude, there are at least five girls wearing gold dresses, which one?"

"The one holdi- Hi. What's your name?" Yi Jeong was cut off when a fan was suddenly in front of him to ask for his signature.

Woo Bin tried to look for who Yi Jeong was pointing at, but resumed conversing with his fans when he gave up.

…

"OMO!" Ga Eul squealed suddenly, then tried to cover her face with her hands occupied by a few paper bags. "Song Woo Bin was looking this way! Song Woo Bin was looking this way!"

[There are at least a hundred fans here.]

Ga Eul laughed nervously before stretching to pat her dress free of non-existent wrinkles. Then she bowed to the camera with an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry for the fuss. You're right. I'm just a little too excited."

…

Ji Hoo was looking at the line thoughtfully before whispering to Jun Pyo. "I still have no idea who the wife is. We're almost halfway through the line."

Jun Pyo was just finished signing another one of his posters before he leaned over to whisper to Ji Hoo. "That's right! That's why I've been giving my number to all my fans instead."

Ji Hoo moved over to look at his friend's signature and true enough, Jun Pyo's phone number in WGM code was in every poster he signed. Ji Hoo pinched Jun Pyo's earlobe. "You're an idiot. A resourceful idiot."

"Why, thank you."

…

"That's her! That's her!" Yi Jeong said, suddenly grabbing Woo Bin's arm, the two at the other end of the table again unoccupied. "The girl in the gold dress." The girl Yi Jeong was referring to was already talking to Jun Pyo.

"Ah, her," Woo Bin scrunched up his nose. "I didn't know you had a taste for innocent-looking girls, Yi Jeong-ah."

"Shut up."

…

Ga Eul was holding her heart as she was nearing the table. "Ah, I can't breathe. I'm too excited."

[To meet your husband, or to meet the F4?]

Ga Eul blushed and laughed. "Honestly? To meet the F4. My schedule is cleared today to meet the people I like. It's something really new."

[Are you going to try to make a lasting impression?]

"I'm not sure. I really want them to remember me as a fan, so I have some creative ways to do it, but I'm not sure they'll remember me among these sea of fans," Ga Eul said, holding up her paper bags to show to the camera.

[And how are you going to reveal to them that you are the wife? Are you going to speak in your dialect? From where you came from?]

"It's a secret," Ga Eul said teasingly, placing the paper bags behind her before turning towards the line again. "Oh, my goodness, I'm already next…"

…

Yi Jeong was looking pleased that the girl in the gold dress was already speaking to Woo Bin, and would speak to him next that he almost couldn't concentrate on what the fan in front of him was saying.

Woo Bin was grinning at Yi Jeong when he finished talking with the girl in the gold dress, before turning to the next fan who was waiting for him.

Even before the girl could introduce herself, Yi Jeong already scribbled his number in WGM code on the CD she brought to him.

***After the fansigning event

The F4 were brought to the backstage of the arena where the rest of the WGM staff met with them again.

Despite having already introduced only a few hours ago, the F4 once again welcomed the staff with the same warmth. Except that moment, they were the ones taking control of the conversation. And the stage.

"Okay, evaluation!" Jun Pyo cried. "To how many fans did you give your number to?"

"This idiot gave his number to everyone," Ji Hoo said, looking amused.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Woo bin said in disappointment at himself. "That's actually very genius."

"Yes, except you'll hurt the feelings of the fans who don't know how to crack the code," Yi Jeong said.

"And if they find out how to crack the code, you'll be in big trouble," Ji Hoo added.

"That's easy. I'll just change my number," Jun Pyo claimed. "Anyway, so, who do you think is the wife?"

Woo Bin raised his hand. "I gave my number to at least three fans. One said that she was born abroad so her speaking was off, and I thought that it was her _accent_. She didn't look like a foreigner though so I thought she must be bluffing. But her speaking was really accented."

"I gave her one, too!" Yi Jeong said, raising his hand. "The girl in the gold dress."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "You just gave her your number because you thought she was pretty."

Yi Jeong frowned. "Well, she was."

"I didn't give her my number," Ji Hoo shrugged. "It would be weird if the staff chose a foreigner to star in WGM. There's another WGM for that, it's called WGM Global, so although she had an accent, I didn't think she was the wife."

Woo Bin looked annoyed at his brothers. "I'm not finished speaking yet," he said.

"By all means…" Jun Pyo encouraged Woo Bin.

"The other one was from Busan, and when she approached me, she suddenly spoke in dialect in surprise," Woo Bin continued. "I thought that was very smart of her. The way the accent came out was very natural, I wouldn't have gotten it if I didn't know. She was speaking really fast and excited. That was cute, I think.

"And the last one. Ah, the last one was really annoying. She said she didn't know who I was, and called me _Woo Bun_ - _oppa._ She claimed that she was only there for her sister who wanted the F4's signature, but when she went to Yi Jeong she knew who he was!" Woo Bin sounded insulted but amused. "She even looked over to smile at me after. That little…"

The boys laughed.

"She didn't speak in accent but I gave her my number still because she was pretty."

There was a collective groan from the WGM staff.

"Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo called.

"I gave to two," Yi Jeong said. "One for the girl in the gold dress, and the other one had a gold streak on her hair that really stood out…"

"I think she's the wife, too!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"You have no position to offer opinions because you gave your number to everyone," Ji Hoo stopped Jun Pyo who huffed in dejection.

"She sounded very calm and sincere. It would be nice if she was the wife."

"Okay. Ji Hoo?" Jun Pyo said.

"I gave my number to one person only," Ji Hoo said.

Everyone seemed surprised.

"You're 100% sure?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Not really, but among all the people, I think she's the most likely wife," Ji Hoo said. "She looked excited to be there but also very calm when she spoke. She asked to take a picture with the two of us using her Polaroid camera twice, one would be her copy and one was mine."

"Ooooh, that's really smart," Woo Bin said to no one in particular.

"Then she asked that I would write a message to her, and she would write a message to me, and then we would exchange Polaroid pictures."

Everyone nodded in appreciation at fan gesture that really made an image to Ji Hoo.

"When she handed me her Polaroid, her name had an apostrophe on it, as if stressing which part of her name I should speak louder," Ji Hoo explained.

"What was her name?" Jun Pyo asked, acting MC.

"Au-tumn, with the apostrophe at the start of her name," Ji Hoo said.

"She was a foreigner?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "She was Korean. I think it was only a screen name, which was why I added my number at the end of my message after I read hers."

Everyone applauded in amazement at Ji Hoo's decisive conclusion.

"That was really something," Woo Bin said, clapping loudly.

[Are there any more fans who stood out to you during the event?]

Woo Bin said, "Just that one girl who told me about her sister. She was really something, too."

Everyone laughed.

Jun Pyo shook his head. "I barely remember what we do 10 minutes ago. I'm sorry fans but my memory is really weak, so I apologize."

"No, his brain is really weak, actually," Yi Jeong said, then cowered behind Woo Bin when Jun Pyo suddenly began walking towards him. Jun Pyo went back to his place again, seeming pleased that his brother thought he was the stronger one.

"Yi Jeongie?"

"Mine? Uh… there was one girl who asked to sign my photo-album, and I was surprised that it was fan-made. She collected my pictures from the internet and made it into a photo-album."

Woo Bin laughed. "Wasn't that a bit creepy? Like she's a stalker?"

"Not really," Yi Jeong said. "Because there were messages from my fans all over the globe, wishing me well and everything, in many different languages. Then she only asked me to sign the album while she takes a picture of me to show the other fans about it. I got to keep the album afterwards."

"Wow, so many creative fans out there," Jun Pyo clapped with the rest of the F4. "Is it time to announce the winners of the mission?"

A red envelope was presented to the group which Jun Pyo took as the leader.

"Drumroll please!" he said as he opened the envelope and the rest of the group began drumming their hands on their legs to simulate the drumroll sound. "Three members were able to give their numbers to the wife!" Jun Pyo announced.

"WHOAH!"

The F4 all clapped happily, as if they already won the victory of the show.

"That means only one made a mistake," Jun Pyo said.

"Hooray, Captain Obvious," Ji Hoo complained.

"It's probably Ji Hoo, because he thought he was so smart," Woo Bin said, pointing to their second eldest.

The group laughed, and Ji Hoo bowed his head in embarrassment.

"OH! It could be that girl in the gold dress," Yi Jeong concluded. "Woo Bin and I gave her our number, and Jun Pyo gave his number to everyone… so Ji Hoo actually got it wrong."

Everyone was laughing and clapping again.

Jun Pyo shushed the members and began, "Let me announce the true winners… First winner: Gu Jun Pyo!"

"An unfair win, too," Woo Bin clapped half-heartedly.

"Second winner: Song Woo Bin."

"I take back what I just said," Woo Bin said and clapped harder.

"And the third winner is…"

"Oh, wait, I just remembered," Ji Hoo suddenly spoke up. "The girl I gave my number to, she was also wearing a gold dress."

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Yi Jeong explained. "What? What? Why?"

The complaints were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. One of their phones started ringing to the tune of their latest single "By Your Side".

All the boys seemed paralyzed as they stood there, looking at each other with unease.

"Wait, why am I feeling nervous? She doesn't even have my number," Yi Jeong said. He took out his phone from his pocket and showed the camera that his was not the one ringing.

"That's probably the wife, right?" Woo Bin asked.

[Whose ringtone is that?]

"We all have the same ringtones," the group chorused.

"Okay everyone except Yi Jeong, hands to your phones on your pockets," Jun Pyo said to which Yi Jeong replied "Thank you so much." "We'll look at the phone at the same time. On three, okay?" Jun Pyo continued.

"This is not fun," Yi Jeong said, sitting on the floor even when he was wearing a suit.

"Okay, one… two… three!"

***On Ga Eul's side of the conversation.

Ga Eul was running barefoot in circles in the park with her heels discarded just outside the lawn of grass. "This is so much fun!" she was screaming.

 _[Why were you suddenly running in the open field?]_

 _GE: I needed to let out the energy that was bubbling inside me after I talked to all of the F4. I felt like I own the world after meeting with them. I'm a fan of a lot of idol groups, like Big Bag, Girl's Generation, FT Island, and GOT7, but this is the first time I got to meet those people in person. It was fun and refreshing._

After a while, Ga Eul seemed to calm down and took her heels to sit on one of the nearest benches.

[How was meeting with the F4?]

"It still feels like a dream. I don't even remember half of it," Ga Eul was laughing as she put on her heels back. "I think I'll just watch the broadcast to find out what I did."

[I think you did really fine.]

"Really?" Ga Eul asked with her wide eyes. "Oh, wait. We have to check which of the F4 gave their numbers." Then Ga Eul squealed as she took her posters and CDs from her paper bag. "I have the F4's number," she squealed.

She laid out her goods on the bench, and took a CD out first. "This was their second album, _Stay_ , and I asked Jun Pyo-oppa to sign it for me. I reminded him of the first time they did their photoshoot, when he had his hair straightened, and told him that the fans missed his straight hair. I kept saying hair the wrong way, and I think he realized it because look!" Ga Eul pointed at the scrambled numbers beside Jun Pyo's signature. "It's his number! I didn't expect him to get that so easily."

[What's that supposed to mean?]

Ga Eul covered her mouth with the CD as she laughed. "No, I didn't mean it the wrong way. It's just, it's really famous among the fans that Jun Pyo-oppa is a bit slower than the rest of the F4, so I really didn't expect him to give his number."

She placed back the CD in the paper bag, and took out a calendar. "This is my friend's F4 calendar which she asked me to have it signed for her. And while Ji Hoo-oppa was signing, I asked if it's okay to take Polaroid photos with him. Tada!" Ga Eul revealed a Polaroid photo with her and Ji Hoo beaming at the camera. "Oh, we look good in this picture. I hope the other picture was pretty too." Ga Eul explained the little puzzle she gave Ji Hoo which the white knight solved.

"As expected!" Ga Eul said. "I made Ji Hoo-oppa's a bit hard since he's the smartest among the four, but it turns out, I couldn't fool him."

She placed the Polaroid inside her wallet, and the calendar in the paper bag. She then took out another CD, but didn't look at it first. "This… I'm not going to be surprised if it doesn't have Woo Bin-oppa's number. That's because I forgot to give him the clue. When he shook my hand my mind went blank and I forgot about the mission," Ga Eul laughed, then looked at the signature on the CD.

She almost dropped it. "Wow, that is so cool, look! Woo Bin-oppa also gave his number," she showed the camera. "That is so cool! I told him I was only there for my sister and that I was not a fan to pretend that I didn't like him so much," Ga Eul was laughing really hard. "He looked annoyed, but he tolerated very well. I was supposed to say I'm sorry wrongly, but when he shook my hand, ah."

Ga Eul hugged the CD. "That is so cool. I wonder why he gave his number despite not having a clue."

Then she took the last poster in the pile, and frowned. "Aw, Yi Jeong-oppa failed. He didn't write his number at all. That's a bit disappointing. I prepared a lot for him, too! I asked some international fans to give him messages and choose their favorite photo of him so we can make a photo-album as a gift. It turns out he didn't realize that the languages in the photo-album was the accent clue."

Ga Eul was still frowning when she cleaned up the little mess she made on the bench. "Ah, that's fine, I wasn't expecting anyone to get the answer right anyway," she said finally getting to smile again. "Do I call them now?"

[You're going to call only one. The one you think is the husband of this season.]

Ga Eul took out the goods again to copy the F4's number in her phone. "Hm, I'm not sure, still," she said while saving the numbers. "It could be Woo Bin oppa but it's less likely that the show is going to let me marry someone I originally like… so maybe…"

She dialed the number on the phone and waited until the phone rang. "Oh! It's ringing!" she said. "It's playing their song right now! _By your side~ always and forevermore~,_ " Ga Eul sang to the lyrics of the song.

There was a click, and Ga Eul gasped before answering, "Hello?"

[episode 1 end]

Watch out for the next episode.

 _JH: Hi, good morning, I'm Yoon Ji Hoo from the F4._

 _WB: It's was really fun seriously._

 _JP: I'm not sure I'll want to do that again._

 _YJ: [sighs deeply]_

 _GE: Not what I expected._

[Preview end!]

….

A/N: This is a new concept for me… and I'm experimenting on a new writing style… and writing format. It's very challenging, but extremely fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seriously… it takes an hour or so to write a normal chapter… but this one took four days at least. [laughs]

This is actually inspired by my sudden obsession with Got7 that I wanted to write a fanfiction about them. In the end, this is what I ended up with. If you know Got7, you're probably going to see some of them reincarnated as the F4. Haha. I'm sorry for that. I couldn't help it.

If you have any more comments or suggestions about the story, be sure to leave some love in the review section and they'll be much appreciated!

Also, I really apologize about what happened to Reset and Defining Independence. Reset's put on hold, and when I decided to reread the latest chapter I was actually wondering what the hell happens next to this story. And I admit that I did end DI a little too abruptly. I'm working on a side chapter as a peace offering to all those who supported DI. Thank you so much.

I really miss writing. This is my therapy after long, long, long uncreative papers we need to submit in school.

See you all soon! I hope.]


End file.
